Ga Doyan Duit
by lash uchiha
Summary: Summary : Dia sudah ga doyan duit! Para akatsuki cengang. Masa dia sang raja duit malah ga suka duit? Benarkah itu?


Ga Doya Duit

Summary : Dia sudah ga doyan duit! Para akatsuki cengang. Masa dia sang raja duit malah ga suka duit? Benarkah itu?

Disclaimer : Masashi senpai.

Warning : gaje bin abal, bikin klepek-klepek yang baca, penuh typo, OOC, Au, dll

By : Lash Uchiha

"Kakozo! Banguuun!" tereak seorang cowok yang dengan setengah telanjang, mendekati ranjang Kakuzu.

"Hmm" yang dipanggil hanya meng-hem, dan kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Mencari kehangatan.

"Ini sudah seang!" tereak pemuda tadi menarik selimut Kakuzu dan menyingkapnya. Membuat Kakuzu menggeliat kedinginan. Matanya membuka sipit, melihat pemuda yang sudah berani mengganggu tidur sucinya (?).

"BANGUN LO! UDAH SEANG, NEH!" bentaknya lagi dengan kuah.

"Berisik," tukas Kakuzu mendorong tubuh pemuda tadi yang terbuka, lalu menarik dan memakai lagi selimut hangatnya.

Hidan melongo. Ia lagi- lagi mendekati Kakuzu dan berbisik.

"Hei, Kuz, leder baru aja dapet telur emas." ucapnya dengan tampang serius. Kakuzu tak bergeming. Hal itu membuat Hidan makin kehilangan kesabaran, ia menaiki tubuh Kakuzu yang terbungkus selimut, lalu menggoyang- goyangkan.

"KAKUZU BANGUUUUN!" tereaknya lagi.

Tiba- tiba Kakuzu mebuka selimutnya, wajahnya memerah, matanya sayu.

"Aku tidak mau bangun hari ini, Dan." ujarnya dengan lembut. Wajahnya yang bersemu membuat Hidan ikut memerah. Dia segera berdiri dan keluar dari kamar patnernya. Kakuzu kembali tertidur.

Saat di ruang santai.

Terdapat sbuah televisi besar dengan sebuah sofa yang diduduki oleh beberapa orang. Di depan sofa, terdapat tikar yang digunakan untuk tiduran.

"TEMEN-TEMEN! GASWAT!"

Tiba- tiba terdengar suara cempreng yang menggelegar dalam ruangan (baca : goa) itu. Sontak, seluruh makhluk yang di sebut sebagai _'temen-temen'_ segera menoleh kearah pemuda yang setengah bugil tersebut.

"Apa?" tanya seekor keturunan duyung vs dugong.

"Kakuzu! Dia ga doyan duit!" tereaknya pake kuah.

"Oooohhh…"

Yang lain serempak meng-ohh, kemudian kembali menatap layar kaca yang diisi dengan acara berjudul _**'Uchiha Yang Terbuang'**_.

Beberapa detik…

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 jam

Bisa cepat sedikit, author kekurangan kata-kata. _*digebukin reader*_

Setelah menyelesaikan soal mati-matian (baca : mate-matika) pada bab perpotongan garis, akhirnya author tersadar dan melanjutkan fic gaje ini. _***readers : GUBRAKS***_

"Apah?" para Akatsuki berlompatan, kecuali Zetsu karena tubuhnya mempel di atas tanah (?).

Para Akatsuki dengan semangat '45 telah melewati jalan tol, mendaki gunung Krakatau, menyusuri hutan kematian, dan menyelam ke dasar samudra Atlantik untuk menganbil remote tv (?). Tobi mengganti chanel tv dengan acara _**'Kejar Akatsuki Gaje bin Abal'**_ (?).

"Hei, acaranya udah mulai, nih!" seru Pein sampai pierchingnya rontok.

"Mana? Mana?" Hidan dempet-dempet di sebelah Konan. Nagato yang duduk di sebelah satunya, mendorong Hidan hingga jatuh menimpa Deidara.

"Un, un, kau berat tau!" erangnya kesakitan.

"Eh, maaf, Dei, kirain lu kasur." Hidan ngeles seenak jidatnya.

Mereka semua akhirnya nonton acara _**'Kejar Akatsuki Gaje bin Abal'**_ tanpa Kakuzu. Dimana acara tersebut menayangkan adegan Kisame yang sedang jatuh dari helly milik Hiruma youichi dengan ketinggian 10.000 juta kaki dari kaki Orochimaru.

"GWAHAHAHA!" seluruh Akatsuki minus Kakuzu dan Kisame ngakak gulung-gulung. Itachi pun sampai kram karena bulanan (?).

Setelah mendapat wangsit dari Dewa Jashin nya, Hidan akhirnya berpikir dengan menggunakan otak bejat Pein, dia kemudian sadar bahwa dirinya punya tujuan dating menemui teman-temannya.

Dia bangkit setelah mencomot lollypop Tobi yang beratnya 5 ton, kemudian melempar kearah Nagato yang sejak tadi PeDeKaTe sama Konan.

"Temen-temen, Kakuzu ga doyan duit!" ulangnya lagi sambil ngupil.

"Itu ga mungkin. Dia kan raja duit." Itachi menyela.

"Sumpah! Demi Dewa Jashin dan persekutuan sihir hitam, gue kaga bo'ong!" ujarnya mengambil sabit dan melemparnya ke arah Tobi yang meminta lollypop baru. "Kalo ga percaya, ayo, gue kasi liat di kamarnya!" Hidan ngotot narik Konan dari pelukan Nagato.

Akhirnya para Akatsuki berbondong-bondong ke kamar Kakuzu. Hidan segera menyingkap selimut Kakuzu dan mendapati Kakuzu sedang meringkuk kedinginan.

"Kakuzu, elu kaga doyan duit, kan?" tanya Hidan yang disaksikan makhluk Akatsuki yang lain.

Tidak ada respon. Kakuzu tetap meringku tanpa bergerak semili pun.  
>"Ga ada respon, tuh," Pein memasang pierchingnya yang tadi sempat rontok.<p>

"Betul! Betul! Betul!" sahut yang lain.

"Coba aja kalian buktikan sendiri." Hidan menantang. Konan segera mengeluarkan uang 100 ribuan dan menyodorkan pada Kakuzu.  
>"Kuz, aku mau bayar kas, nih. Karena kas ku udah lunas, jadi ini buat kamu." ujar Konan muter-muter sambil melipat origami berbentuk Gunung Fuji(?). Yang lain sweatdrop.<p>

Sasori menepuk kepala Konan lalu berbilang "Kon, jelas dia ga bangun, itu kan duit MONOPOLI!" teriaknya bikin Konan budek sebelah. Untung Nagato lagi adu panco ama Hidan, kalo engga, Sasori udah tinggal nama. Sasori mendorong Konan. Lalu mengambil uang 50 ribu dari saku kugutsunya.

"Kuz, ni buat lo." bisiknya dengan mesra (?). Kakuzu membuka matanya dan merebut uang 50 ribuan dari tangan Sasori. Yang lain cengok. Kemudian menyiapkan sarana dan prasarana untuk membunuh Hidan. Sayangnya dia ga bisa mati, jadi mereka semua hanya protes.

"Woi! Lu bilang ga doyan duit! Aliran sesat! Jancok!" Sasori mempelopori karena dia rugi 50 ribu.

"Betul! Betul! Betul! Sialan lu!" yang lain mengiyakan.

"Ayo sodomi Hidan!" Pein teriak semangat. Yang lain sweatdroped.  
>"Sumpah! Dia tadi ga doyan duit!" Hidan bersikukuh.<br>"Kuz, elo tadi ga doyan duit, kan?" tanya Hidan lagi.

Kakuzu bangun "Sapa bilang?" tanya Kakuzu santai. "ELU!" Hidan ngotot.  
>"Tadi elu nawarinnya telur emas, bukan duit, dasar sesat." potong Kakuzu kembali tidur.<br>"HIDAAAN!" teriak all Akatsuki kompak minus Kakuzu.  
>Detik berikutnya, para Akatsuki minus Kakuzu dikejar-kejar Hidan yang membawa sabitnya.<p>

"KENAPA KITA YANG DIKEJAAAAR?" tanyaPein pake toah.  
>"Mau gimana lagi, dia ga bisa mati, sih." sahut Itachi santai.<p>

"THIDHAAKS!" teriak mereka.

_**~$ FIN $~**_

Gomen kalo gaje full, ini dibuat di skul pas ga ada guru (jam kosong) n lagi ngerjain tugas Mati-matian, karena aku ga suka angka, jadi aku buat cerita gaje dan ini deh jadinya.  
>Repiuu yah~<br>\n_n/


End file.
